


Qiilaan

by SavageXBunny



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Skyhold (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageXBunny/pseuds/SavageXBunny
Summary: One of my first dives into smut. I hope you all enjoy, please give feedback so I may yet learn how to write this.It is Solas/Female DovahkiinThis is Alina from Halam'shivanas!
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Solas (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Qiilaan

He kissed her neck gently savoring her light gasps of breath. He wanted more than that. His teeth grazed the soft space between neck and shoulder, her light gasp became a pleasured moan. He nipped the area harder savoring in the intense moans that poured from Alina.

His hands tearing through her thin tunic leaving her bare for him to see. Her curvy body was stunning, her breasts were slightly above average filling his hands nicely, her hips large and full matching the thick plump rear that awaited his hands. She was Beautiful and that was all his.

"Solas... Please touch me." She begged as he smirked.

"Patience Da'lan, you will get your due." He pulled the belt on his tunic off tying it around her hands, he pulled a dagger cutting part of the belt into another set of strips to tie her feet to the bed posts.

"I have not had it this way in a long time, Vhenan." She murmured drawing his attention. 

"Perhaps you have a peculiar taste in men, vhenan'ara." He chuckled darkly as she turned her flushed face away from his gaze. "Do not turn away. If you do i will stop." He spoke commandingly earning a pool of desire between her slick folds. 'She liked when he was rough.' His smirk became predatory. "You like when I command you, Inquisitor. Perhaps all of Skyhold needs to hear how the Inquisitor likes to be tied and fucked?" His fingers rubbed her eager hardened nipples, a jerking motion that presses them against his hands surprises him pleasantly. "I should expect a priestess of the goddess of sex would enjoy such an act." Her face of pink turns flushed, a mischievous grin taking form on her pouted full lips, she lowers her eyelids, licking her lips enticingly. My hardness pooling in the leggings I must wear as the elven apostate. Her eyes lower to my length wigging her body towards me.

"You wish to see?" Her nod pleased him. "Very well." He pulled his swollen edhis from the cotton leggings watching for her reaction. She gasped sucking in air, her face turning a light warm pink matching her tan golden complexion. He placed it near her lips watching as she opened her mouth preparing to suck.

"I wish to suck you Da'fen." Her voice husky taking in his head within her warm mouth, the tip of her tongue passing lightly over the slit of his cock.

He growled loudly pulling himself out before grabbing her and flipping her so her head hung off the bed facing up. Her lips parted higher, tongue sticking out. He entered her mouth again this time slowly thrusting his hips forward as she sucked harder. She began humming, the vibrations pulsing through him, if there was a Maker he would pray everyday to feel her like this. He withdrew himself from her mouth on the brink if release deciding to take her. He laid on the bed as she turned her legs to his sides. 

She slid his cock over her slit with a taunting yet seductive smile. "Hi fen sov pogaas ahst zu'u." at her words he thrusted into her slick, warm cavern. "Qiilaan." She moaned out as she bounced atop him. With her breasts within palming distance he gripped them lightly, teasing them as she cried out.

"Ma ju gana sael." He grunted back in a hurried reply, pounding into her harder than before. 

She clenched against him hard as they both came at the same time. Their moaned cries echoing in the chamber. With a sigh she rolled off of him.

"Looks like neither of us submitted early." She grinned tiredly at his amused stare. 

"Next time I will force you to become undone quicker." He replied with a light chuckle.

"It seems as if you couldn't handle it either? We both lost vhenan, no shame in that. Perhaps next time I will make you spend quicker." She laughed, followed by an eager moan as he put her back on his edhis.

"Next time is not too far off, I will win. There is no doubt this time." 

"I would like to see you try-" she cut herself off at his rough thrust.


End file.
